Christopher McDonald
Christopher McDonald (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Chances Are (1989)'' [Louie Jeffries]: Hit by a car while crossing the road; he is later reincarnated as Robert Downey Jr. (Thanks to ND) *''Fatal Instinct (1993)'' [Frank Kelbo]: Stabbed in the back with a large power drill by Kate Nelligan. The scene cuts away as she approaches him; his body is shown pinned to the wall afterwards when the police investigate. (Played for comic effect.) *''Benefit of the Doubt (1993)'' [Dan]: Hits his head on some machinery after being punched in the face by Donald Sutherland; Donald then drops him down a chute into the machinery. *''Terminal Velocity (1994)'' [Kerr]: Falls to his death after Charlie Sheen manages to dislodge Christopher's grip while they're fighting over a parachute in free-fall. (Thanks to ND) *''The Road Killers (1994)'' [Glen]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when the gang runs him off the road, he dies as his son (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) and brother (Christopher Lambert) looks on helplessly. His charred skeleton is shown later on when Michael Greene investigates the crash site. (Thanks to ND) *''The Rich Man's Wife (1996)'' [Tony Potenza]: Shot to death and repeatedly by Peter Greene at the end of a chase in a secluded park at night in the rain, his body is shown later when his wife (Halle Berry) discover him during his funeral. *''The Skulls (2000)'' [Martin Lombard]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Steve Harris, just as Christopher is about to shoot Leslie Bibb and Joshua Jackson; he then falls off of the bridge. (Thanks to ND) *''Superhero Movie (2008)'' [Lou Landers a.k.a. Hourglass]: Killed in an explosion by his own bomb, after he throws it at Drake Bell (only for Drake to knock it back into Christopher). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Cat Run (2011)'' [Bill Krebb]: Killed in an explosion, along with Janet McTeer and Michael Sopko, after Janet gets into Christopher's limousine carrying Christopher's time bomb. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Backtrace'' (2018) [Franks]: Shot to death by Sylvester Stallone. TV Deaths *''Superman: The Animated Series; The Last Son of Krypton Part 1'' (1996; animated) [Jor-El]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of Krypton's population, when the planet explodes. He is seen later on in a message recorded his son (voiced by Tim Daly) watches. *''61*'' (2001 TV) [Mel Allen]: Dies (off-screen) of heart failure. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Dollhouse (2006)'' [Declan Pace]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. *''Medium: 1-900-LUCKY (2007)'' [Gregory King]: Killed (off-screen) by his son (Warren Kole); he appears as a ghost to Ryan Hurst throughout the episode. (Thanks to ND) *''SGU Stargate Universe: Air Part 2 (2009)'' [Alan Armstrong]: Suffocated after he locks himself in a malfunctioning vehicle with an air leak in order to save the others. (Thanks to Adam) Notable Connections: *Brother of Daniel McDonald Gallery Christophermcdonald.jpg|Christopher McDonald in Fatal Instinct Kerr's death 2.png|Christopher McDonald's death in Terminal Velocity Screen Shot 2019-11-25 at 1.22.28 PM.png|Moments before his and Finola Hughes' animated deaths in Superman: The Animated Series: The Last Son of Krypton, Part 1 Screen Shot 2019-11-25 at 1.23.36 PM.png|The destruction of Planet Krypton in Superman: The Animated Series: The Last Son of Krypton, Part 1 Category:People who died in Law & Order series McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Historical death scenes Category:Blondes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Superhero Stars Category:Game Show Legends Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:The Iron Giant Category:Actors who died in Carl Reiner Movies Category:Twitches Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stuart Gillard Movies Category:Twitches Category:Flubber Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members